LakeCat Idol
by Rimba
Summary: Here's yet another Warrior/Idol crossover! Hosted by Willowpaw, experience the fun, the duets, the singing, the--wait...Foxkit and Icekit are contestants?


**Okay, people, I got the OK from Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty to do this, so...here comes Lake-Cat Idol! Also, Firestar is Simon, Leopardstar is Paula, Onestar is Randy, and Blackstar is…(-leaves to mutter with Blackstar-) Never mind, Blackstar's gonna sing! The Moonpool is Hollywood. Some of the songs are changed to sound like cat words. Songs are shortened for…COMMON SENSE, PEOPLE!**

**------**

WILLOWPAW POV: THUNDERCLAN AUDITIONS

I flicked on the light switch, bathing the floor in bright lights. As I snatched up the mike, I watched the three judges file down the stands and into their seats. Firestar was looking around, bored; Leopardstar was filing her claws; and Onestar was combing his head fur to fall into his eyes. He dropped a shiny gold chain over his head that had ONESTAR: DA CAT written on a medallion.

"Hey guys," I meowed, walking over. "You ready for the show?"

"Always, dawg," Onestar said. "I mean, cat."

"Oh yes," exclaimed Leopardstar perkily. "I want to see who's making it to the Moonpool."

Firestar rolled his eyes. "It'll probably be a bunch of kits."

Leopardstar looked at him with a withering stare.

-----

"Hey everybody!" I meowed into the mike. "It's day 1 of the auditions, so let's see who'll make it!" The theme song played, and the first contestant walked into the building.

"Number…47," I said.

My jaw dropped open. It was, amazingly, Brightheart! The she-cat waved at me in a friendly way before turning to the judges.

"Hi Brightheart," mewed Leopardstar. "What will you be singing?"

She smiled prettily, wiggling her whiskers. "I'll be doing _Complicated _by Avril Lavigne-fur."

"Go for it, girl!" yelled Onestar.

She opened her mouth and sang:

"_Uh huh  
Life's like this  
Uh huh  
Uh huh  
That's the way it is _

Cause life's like this  
Uh huh  
Uh huh  
That's the way it is

Chill out  
What you yelling for?  
Lay back  
It's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

I like you the way you are  
When we're walking on your border  
And you're talking to me one-on-one  
But you become

Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watching your back  
Like you can't relax  
You trying to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're something else  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
You're making me  
Laugh out  
When you strike a pose  
Take off  
All your preppy fur  
You know  
You're not fooling anyone  
When you become

Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watching your back  
Like you can't relax  
You trying to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no  
no, no, no  
No, no  
no, no, no  
No, no  
no, no, no  
No, no" 

I was blown away by her performance! She was amazing. "Firestar?" I asked.

He wrinkled his nose. "I hate every song by that artist," he snapped. "It was okay, though. Yes."

"YES!" shrieked Leopardstar. Onestar did the same, and tossed her a gold bracelet.

"Good luck!" I told Brightheart as I gave her the golden mouse-tail. She ran out screaming happily. Another contestant entered. "Number 12…and 11," I read uncertainly.

I felt my eyes grow wide. It was a duo—Foxkit and Icekit! They smiled innocently, flicking their tails. "We gonna sing—" started Foxkit.

"No," Firestar said flatly.

"Let them try, dawg!" said Onestar.

"We gonna sing," Icekit mewed, glaring at Firestar, "_We Wanna Be Apprentices_ by me and Foxkit."

"Aww, they wrote their own song!" cooed Leopardstar. "Shoot, sweeties."

Foxkit began:

"_Ferncloud says we're too young._

_Dustpelt says we'll be good—but later!_

_Well to that I say fox dung!_

_If it's said once more, I'm gonna hate her!"_

Icekit sang:

"_It isn't fair. We wanna hunt!_

_It isn't fair. We wanna fight!_

_Dustpelt's voice is rough_

_He says, 'That isn't right.'"_

They both crowed:

"_We wanna be apprentices_

_We wanna be the best_

_We wanna be apprentices_

_Better than the rest!_

_We wanna be apprentices_

_We wanna be the best_

_We wanna be apprentices_

_Better than the rest!_

_Apprenticeeeeeeeeeesssss!_"

The kits finished, positively glowing. Firestar was flipping through a magazine. "Firestar?" I prompted.

"No."

"Leopardstar?" She was nodding furiously and mopping up tears with a handkerchief.

"Onestar?"

"It's all good, dawg. All right!" He tossed them cool rings, which they fit on their wrists.

When I handed the kits their mouse-tails and they'd tied them to their rings, Ferncloud burst in, screaming. "I LOST FOXKIT AND ICEKIT!" Then her eyes fell on the golden tails. "My babies got into Lake-Cat Idol!"

She picked them up and took them away. "Number…30!" I called out. Brambleclaw waltzed in.

"Yo, sup?" he meowed. Onestar flashed him the peace sign.

"I'm gonna sing _Fireproof_, by Pillar-whisker." They all gave him the 'go'.

"_Here's a chance to show you how I feel  
A chance for you to see it's real  
To see just what I feel inside and who it is that's by my side  
I will never change my mind  
Try to torch me and you'll find  
You can't turn me or deter me  
No matter how you try  
You can't burn me _

_[Chorus__  
I know where I stand and what'll happen if you try it  
I am FIREPROOF  
I know my heart and I just can't deny it  
I am FIREPROOF  
I tried to tell you but you wouldn't be quiet  
I am FIREPROOF  
I'll never bow down and you won't buy it  
I am FIREPROOF _

Now you know what I'm all about  
There's no chance I'll ever doubt  
The only one who can control me  
I extol the Almighty  
You want me to put it on the line  
And give yield to you this time  
See but I won't compromise and I realize  
It's my time to rise

_[Chorus_

You'll never take me in the fire  
You'll never take my own desire…" 

"Yes," said Firestar. "It was a terrible song, but your vocals will do well."

"No," said Leopardstar. "I'm sorry. Bad song, bad vocals. Sorry."

"I agree with Leo, dawg," Onestar meowed. "Sorry, dawg." Dejected, Brambleclaw walked out. Numbers 62, 37, and 98 were all horrible. But 64 (Ashfur) passed. The last one of the day was…Jaypaw!

"Willowpaw," he meowed.

"Jaypaw," I said back.

"I'll be singing _Last Goodbye _by Pillar-whisker." Hmm. Another Pillar-whisker. He began to sing in an amazing voice:

"_I don't ever want to have to see you go  
Cause I don't ever want to have to be alone  
Little did I know I wasn't on my own  
This is the only way I've found for me to show  
Exactly how I feel as you go _

I will never say, never say die  
Forever and ever, I'll try  
Got to get it right just between you and I  
This could be the last goodbye  
And I know that I will never, ever find  
Another one-of-a-kind love redefined  
Hold on tight to the one that lights your eyes  
Cause every single day, we're running out of time  
So I have got to find a way to show you how I feel

Got to get it right  
Could this be, could this be the last goodbye?" 

"Yes!" Firestar yowled ecstatically. "The best performance all night."

"Oh, darling, yes!" Leopardstar meowed. "That was great."

"I _felt_ it, dawg," approved Onestar.

"Great job, Jaypaw," I told him, giving him the tail.

"So, today, four contestants passed," I meowed into the camera. "But who will get by tomorrow? Find out on…Lake-Cat Idol!"

---

IN STARCLAN

"Who was that pretty first contestant?" asked Lionheart, staring at the screen. Goldenflower, his sister, hit him with the remote.

"Brightheart, you mouse-brain. She's got a mate."

"DARN IT!"


End file.
